Truth or Dare
by Ariellabella
Summary: A game of truth or dare between the mauraders leads to some interesting discoveries.


Truth or Dare

They sat around in a circle as Sirius came bursting in, holding two bottles of firewhiskey.

"Finally," James said as they shifted to make room for him. "We thought you would never get back."

"Well I got it didn't I, you should be glad." Sirius set the bottles in the circle. "So what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea," Lily piped in. "Truth or Dare, it's a Muggle game, especially fun with drinks."

"Go on," Peter urged.

"Well the first person chooses someone and asks them, truth or dare? That person chooses, if they say truth they have to answer the question the person asks; if they choose dare they have to do what the person tells them to. One rule, nothing dangerous, no one needs to get hurt."

"How will the drinks tie in?" Remus asked.

"Before a person goes they take a shot, makes them more willing to answer questions and such." Lily gave a mischievous smile.

"Sounds great!" James commented, "Let's play."

Lily picked up one of the bottles, opening it and held it up. "As host I say James goes first!"

"Yes!" Everyone else cheered in unison.

James threw up his hands defensively. "Fine, pass the firewhiskey." He took a quick swig and turned to Lily. "All right, go ahead."

"Truth or dare?"

James grinned, "let's save the dares for later, when we've drunk more; truth."

"Um," Lily bit her lip in concentration. "Have you ever gone skinny-dipping?"

"What kind of question is that, it's something a first year would ask?" he commented, "fine, yes, here in the lake, with the guys."

Lily's eyes grew wide. "What? All of you? Here?" They all laughed at her shock.

"We've grown quite good at sneaking out, needed a little adventure that night. Anyway, I get to ask now?" Lily nodded. "Okay, Sirius, truth or dare?"

Sirius took the firewhiskey. "Truth."

James crinkled his nose as he asked. "Sirius, have you ever had a blow job?"

"James!" Remus squeaked, "I didn't know we were asking those kinds of questions."

He shrugged, "there aren't any other kinds of question that are interesting, what, do you have something to hide Moony?"

"No," Remus replied, looking at his lap.

"Okay," Sirius said, "no I haven't. My turn, Remus, truth or dare?"

Remus hesitated before muttering, "Truth."

"Who gave you a blow job?"

"What!" Remus's voice cracked. "How did you- I- what?"

Sirius grinned. "I caught you coming into the dorms late one night, you were flushed and you had an, um, interesting dream later." Peter snickered and James stared at him in shock.

"Remus!" Lily interrupted, "I thought you were the most behaved. What a surprise!"

Remus was blushing furiously as everyone stared at him. "I-I don't feel comfortable answering the question."

"Come on!" Peter jabbed him in the ribs. Remus pushed him away roughly, running a hand through his light brown hair.

"No, I won't answer the question! Lily, what do the rules say about that?"

"Well," Lily drawled, "If you refuse to answer you have to remove an article of clothing. And socks and shoes count as one."

"Fine," Remus replied and removed his socks. He had a feeling he would be refusing a lot and now wished he had left his robes on before playing. Everyone had shed their robes and shoes before sitting.

"This could get interesting," Sirius commented, as Remus passed the firewhiskey to Peter.

Half and hour had passed, and a small pile of socks and ties lay at the center of the circle. They had slowly progressed into dares, nothing too bad. Now that the first bottle of firewhiskey was almost empty, they were much more open to anything.

"Remus take it!" Sirius shoved the bottle into his hands, "your turn."

"Fine, truth," Remus replied, he hadn't had very good luck with dares so far. After having to dance for them and climb atop a bed post chirping, he decided a question couldn't hurt.

"All right, I want you to answer the question from earlier."

"Which one?"

"You know," Sirius said and made an obscene gesture.

"No! I all ready said I wouldn't answer that one, Lily?"

She shook her head, "he can ask the same question again if he wants, it's not against the rules."

"Sirius you suck."

"Not as often as you," he said and winked. Remus crinkled his nose and unbuttoned his white shirt.

Once it was off, Lily whistled, "Wow Remus, nicer than I thought, you must work out."

"Hey!" James said indignantly.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "Not as nice as you sweetie," she said in an overly sweet voice as she trailed a finger down his chest.

Sirius ruffled the still brooding Remus' hair and laughed. "Pete, your turn, let's go."

Peter found himself hanging out the window yelling 'my thong's riding up!' and was pulled back into the room before everyone collapsed on the ground laughing. Remus wiped his watering eyes before turning to Sirius with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"It's your turn Sirius, I'm going to guess you choose dare?" Sirius nodded before Remus continued. "I dare you, to give the lovely lady a lap dance.

Lily laughed out loud and perched herself on the edge of the bed. "Come on sexy, entertain me." Smiling, Sirius sauntered up and bent forward, placing a hand on each side of her legs, inches from her face.

"As you wish milady." Straightening, he turned and began to move his hips sensually. He placed himself in her lap and rubbed himself against her. Lily clapped and laughed harder.

James moved closer and scrunched up his nose. "All right, I think that's enough."

"Too bad," Lily commented as Sirius returned to the floor, "I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

"I think you've enjoyed yourself enough for a little while."

Peter held up the bottle and waved it around. "Are we going to continue?"

The game circled around a few more times and Remus became the first to lose his jeans, sitting only in a pair of red boxers. He dreaded his next turn, realizing that, with Lily there, there was no way he could turn down another dare or question.

Of course his turn came around sooner than he would have liked.

"All right," James said, smiling mischievously, "I dare you, to kiss Padfoot."

"Not fair!" Remus yelled, "You waited until I only had boxers to say that! Prongs you're sick! Oh Merlin." Remus looked at himself, contemplating his boxers. Sirius laughed mercilessly.

"Wait," James added, "with tongue." He looked thoroughly satisfied and pleased with himself.

"Stupid bloody git," Remus muttered under his breath.

Sirius began to laugh even harder. "What's so funny?" Remus asked with a glare.

"You, we all know you would never do it, even as a dare, so come on, give up the boxers. Nude Moony!"

Taking a deep breath, Remus picked up the bottle and took a long swig, finishing it off. With a growl, he turned to Sirius and leapt at him. Sirius fell back, Remus on top of him, and Remus pressed his lips to his. In shock, Sirius's mouth fell open and Remus took advantage of it to push his tongue into the sweet warmth. Their tongues touched and fire ignited inside of him. Sirius groaned deep in his throat and slid his hands around Remus's neck, running fingers through his hair. Drowning in the kiss, Remus didn't hear the loud gagging sounds made by the others. After what had seemed like an eternity he pulled away slowly, allowing his tongue to trail across Sirius's open lips.

Sitting back on his haunches, he looked at Sirius, lying on his back before him, flushed and tousled.

"Oh my god Moony! I can't believe you did that!" James looked horrified. "I mean, wow, I thought for sure you would back out, especially with the tongue, which I have to say, EW!"

Remus ran a hand though his hair and snatched the firewhiskey from Peter. "Give me that." He took two long swigs before setting it down and taking a breath.

"Easy Moony," Peter said taking the bottle, "you seem to get a little crazy with this stuff." Sirius had sat up now and also drank some before stealing a glance at Remus.

Remus could still taste Sirius, an interesting mix of chocolate, firewhiskey, and peppermint. Right now all he could think about was having Sirius's warm honeyed lips over his again. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. A knowing glint passed through Lily's eyes and he vowed to talk to her later.

"Let's continue!" Lily interjected before another word could be said about it.

Another half hour passed which left Remus unconscious, James and Peter so drunk they could barely stand, and Lily wearing only her undergarments. Sirius had managed to withdraw slightly from the game after the kiss; he needed time to comprehend what happened and why he had found himself strangely turned on.

"It's time for me to go to bed," Lily said standing and pulling on her skirt.

"No, baby, stay," James slurred and reached lazily for her.

"You," she commented, pulling on her shirt, "need sleep more than any of us, well except for Remus."

Peter had managed to crawl to his bed and fall in. He was snoring quietly within moments. Sirius stood and stretched. "Uh Lily, would you mind helping me with these guys."

"No problem," she replied and each gripped one of James' arms.

"Up we go," Sirius said as they lifted bringing him to his feet. James laughed and his head lolled to the side.

"Aw, you guys are great, helping me out. I love you Lily, and I love you too Sirius, but not like that. I wouldn't kiss you like Moony did, that was gross." His nose wrinkled and he sounded like a little kid. They sat him on the edge of his bed and Sirius took his feet, swinging them up so James lay back. "Hey baby," he said propping his head up. "Why don't you come and join me." He patted the bed beside him and shot what Sirius assumed was supposed to be a sexy look, to Lily.

"In your dreams, bed time loverboy." Lily pushed him back and planted a quick kiss on his forehead. She turned to Sirius and asked sleepily, "do you need help with Remus too?"

"No," he replied waving her away. "He's much lighter, I'll manage fine, you go to bed." Lily stumbled out the door and Sirius bent down. When he touched his shoulder, Remus's eyes fluttered open. "Can you stand?" Sirius asked as he struggled to sit up.

Remus shook his head, looking decidedly green. Sirius helped him up, knowing he didn't hold his alcohol very well. The movement seemed to have jolted his stomach and Remus clutched at him a minute before relaxing again. Figuring it was better to move a smaller distance, Sirius set him on the closest bed, which happened to be Sirius's.

Once lying back, Remus clutched Sirius's sleeve and looked at him pleadingly. "It's okay," Sirius murmured, "I'm going to be right here." He knew Remus was scared to death of being alone when feeling sick; he had strong fear of throwing up. As he climbed into the bed, sitting propped up against the headboard, Remus laid his head in his lap. Sirius stroked his hair soothingly. His mind drifted back to the kiss as he allowed his eyes to fall closed.

He shifted and found himself held into place. His mind worked furiously until it hit the right key and his eyes flew open. Remus was draped across his lap, warm and solid. His heart beat furiously and he was sure it was so loud it would wake everyone. It was still early morning but Sirius knew he would not be able to go back to sleep.

With slow deliberate movements, he shifted Remus away before slipping out of the bed. Remus clutched at the sheet and opened his red rimmed eyes. He smiled softly and licked his dry lips.

"Sirius," he began, "last night, the-the kiss-"

"Shh," Sirius whispered. "It was just the firewhiskey, I know." He turned and walked away. His hand had just touched the doorknob when Remus' voice stopped him.

"Sirius," he was right behind him, standing closer than comfortable, causing his heart to speed up. "It wasn't just the firewhiskey, not to me."

The admission surprised him and he bit his lip in nervousness. Reaching forward, Remus placed a soft hand on his cheek and closed his eyes, placing a soft his to his lips.

Sirius pushed closer and slid his arms around his waist, deepening the kiss, savouring the sweet warmth.

A moan came from James' bed and he sat up. His eyes widened when he saw them and he muttered, "Weird dream," before falling back to sleep.

Sirius chuckled softly and pulled Remus towards the bed. "What do you say we sleep off some more of that firewhiskey?"

"I say that's the best idea I've heard in hours." Remus snuggled up to Sirius' chest and tightened the arms around his waist.

8


End file.
